


That Dazzling Abyss

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [22]
Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, This is a bit dark, just a fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: After a while the lie starts to sink in. The narcissism dabbles here and there, egging him on until he really starts to believe that he’s “psychic”.And, soon, the lieexpands.





	That Dazzling Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I enjoy Psych and I'm not attempting to bash Shawn. Between the two options and what had been chosen, I had to make it work. 
> 
> (I was also having a rough week when I wrote this up, so that probably shows).

After a while the lie starts to sink in. The narcissism dabbles here and there, egging him on until he really starts to believe that he’s “psychic”.

 

And, soon, the lie _expands_.

 

It's now three lies.

 

Then twelve.

 

And, then, ever so subtly... six hundred.

 

(Hell, probably more than six _thousand_ by this point...)

 

And they continue to grow. Tantalizing, empty remarks that no longer seem to be lies because, well, because it's just not possible for this to be some sort of mystic power in work. Flamboyantly dark thoughts that drift from his fingertips to his brain.

 

They never stop expanding. They never stop being poured into any and all forms of pineapple. Every girlish squeal, every histrionic scream is the flashiness of the abyss that continues to engulf him -- that cuddles his ego ever so gently in the darkness.

 

And, he simply _has_ to be a psychic by this point. Or, at least, someone seemingly guided by a higher power.

 

After all, if he _really_ had no divine force directing him in life, how could he have gotten away with all that he has?

 

For even as the comments become colder, the narcissism begins to strangle not only his audience but himself, and the abyss begins to destroy him… he continues to look. Into the lies and into the monster that he has become.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our quotation:
> 
> “He who fights with monsters should be careful, lest he thereby become a monster. And if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee.” -- Friedrich Nietzsche 
> 
>  
> 
> Now, I know that I focus more on the abyss part of the quotation for this week. But, something tells me that Spencer would already feel like he's fighting monsters and bad people with his observation skills, so he probably would be more involved with the second-half of the quotation than the first.


End file.
